I Will Love You Forever
by OfflineForever
Summary: Another Zashley and Troypay story. Please review! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Wahhhh!!! Cries… I make too many stories and I NEVER update them all. I have to remember that I have to update them too. Man, no fair. Wahhhh!!! But I made it. No reason, just watching TV and got an idea to make this. My vocabulary isn't good cause I just hate using long words. I will try to be in my drama-queen-mode cause I write better stories when I am in that mode. Nice mode.**

**Chapter One: Trailer**

**(Bold is voiceovers,** _Italics are movements,_ normal is talking.)

**Everyone thinks that Zac and Vanessa are dating**

_Shows paparazzi around Zac and Vanessa_

**But what happens when they finds out that **

_Shows Zac on a TV show _

_Shows Ashley on a TV show_

_Shows Vanessa on a TV show_

_Shows Lucas on a TV show_

**They aren't dating**

"You two aren't dating."

"Nope. Zanessa is out."

**And their surprise is that **

_Shows a TV show with Zac, Ashley, Lucas, and Vanessa Zashley and Lunessa _

"So Zashley is in and zanessa is out. And Lunessa, too."

**Are together **

_Shows Zac kissing Ashley _

_Shows Lucas kissing Vanessa_

**Will the whole world accepted it**

_Shows fans screaming "Zashley!" and "Lunessa!" _

**Or will things get really ugly? **

_Shows mystery person trying to get Ashley _

_Shows mystery person trying to get Zac_

**I Will Love You Forever **

**Coming Soon**

**To A Computer **

**Near You**

**January 2008**

**Hope you like. I make too many stories. I need to get better at this. Please review my stories.**

**---Love ya, Michelle---**


	2. Update

_**Update**_

_**I'm sorry for telling you all this, but**_

_**on **__**SOME**__** stories, I will put on hold.**_

_**I'm sorry, but exams are coming up and I have to study.**_

_**It is either that or being grounded from my computer **_

_**(that will happen if I update on ALL my stories)**_

_**I put the stories I put **__**ON HOLD**__** is:**_

_**Feelings In My Heart**_

_**Our Love Forever**_

_**Plan: Get Zashley Together**_

_**The Fall Musical and something else**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_**A RyouxIchigo Fluff**_

_**&&**_

_**Why?**_

_**I will **__**UPDATE SOME**__** stories:**_

_**A Love Vacation Story**_

_**A Musical Romance**_

_**A Perfect Love Story**_

_**I Will Love You Forever**_

_**&&**_

_**Secrets of Love**_

_**I will update** __Summer Romance__** before everything else (last chapter)**_

_**I have **__**NEW**__** stories to put in:**_

_**A Perfect High School Year**_

_**&&**_

_**True Love Never Ends**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating. Everyone has the same problem!!! **_

_**(if they are in middle or high school)**_

_**Thank you and I will update!!!**_

_**-Michelle-**_


	3. EXPLANATION, PLEASE READ!

**Explanation On The Late Update (Please read):**

**Tuesday, January 15:**

I felt really REALLY sick after P.E class. When I came home, I felt even sicker.

**Wednesday, January 16:**

I stayed home that day, feeling even sicker. My face started to look all paleness and greenness.

**Thursday, January 17 (my hospital problem started):**

I went to school, but I couldn't even stand up. I felt really dizzy. I went to school by car (I usually go by bus). My best friend, Pui Chi, she told me to go to the nurse right away. I stayed in there until 11:00 or 12:00. I went to home to my grandma's store. I went to the doctors and my doctor told me to go to the "Texas Children Hospital" right away. I went into the EMERGENCY ROOM!!! I found out that I had the same sickness that I had 2 years ago. It was called TTP (really long word).

**Friday, January 18 to Wednesday, January 23:**

I was in the hospital every day. I couldn't even eat or drink. I stayed still for like hours and hours. The last few days, Tuesday, when they removed this thing out of my body, I had to lie in bed for 6 hours, but I stood up, blood started to shoot out. I lay in bed for another 6 hours.

**I AM NOW BACK AND HEALTHY!!!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!**

**HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND MY EXPLANATION!!!**

**IF YOU DON'T, THEN JUST EMAIL OR MESSAGE ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN THE DETAILS TO YOU!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE WAIT!!!**

**TOOTLES!!**

**-Michelle-**


End file.
